I'll Never Leave
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Kev/Shawn AU Slash. Kevin is Crown Prince, Heir to the Throne. However there's a royal tradition that Kevin does not approve of: to take a pleasure slave. Please no underage readers.


I'll Never Leave You

NC-17

Warning: Contains Explicit/questionable material

Chap 1.

Kevin looked around at the bustling slave market around him, trying to decide which dealer to visit first. He, Kevin Nash, the oldest son of the ruling family was looking for a sex slave, as is tradition in his family.

He frowned. Kevin didn't really approve of the family tradition. The purpose of the slave was to tide him over until his mate was revealed. He knew that once that happend, the poor slave would be cast out of the house, from then on concidered a disgrace. That wasn't what Kevin wanted. He didn't want to have a whore who had no choice but to obey only to be shunned when he found someone else. As heir, Kevin had no choice but to follow his family's traditions; whether he liked them or not.

Kevin sighed and wandered towards one of the quickly dispersing groups. The slaves were being shown off like cattle, naked as the day they were born.

He watched with little interest as the line of slaves dwindled. Only one of them caught his eye. A small blonde was kneeling with his head bowed at the end of the row. His shoulders were slumped and he seemed to exude sadness. Not one person came to look at him as a potential slave.

He watched as all the others were purchased and the little one was left alone with the dealer.

"Left behind again Bitch. I should just kill you instead of wasting money feeding you." the dealer hissed at him. The blond raised his head and Kevin's heart wrenched when he saw the sadness and loneliness in his blue eyes.

Now that he saw his face, Kevin saw how beautiful the small one was. He couldn't believe that no one wanted him. He couldn't bare seeing the pain on this one's face. Kevin stepped forward, revealing himself to the dealer.

"How much do you want for him?" Kevin asked.

"You don't want this one My Prince, he's damaged. If you come back..." the dealer started.

"I don't care if you think there's something wrong with him. I didn't ask for your opinion. How much?" Kevin growled angrily.

"He's not worth much. I'll take a gold coin for him." the man said. Snarling, Kevin tossed him six.

"No one is worth only a gold coin, no matter how damaged." Kevin hissed, disgusted with the man.

"Take him then, but you cannot bring him back." the dealer warned.

"I'm not cruel enough to ever put him back with the likes of you." Kevin said coldly. He turned his back on the man and knelt next to the small slave. Now that he was closer, he could see the scars that patterned the blond's body. This one had been abused.

He was also pretty dirty. Around his neck was an iron collar with a padlock. The skin around it was a bright red, matching the red and abraided skin on his wrists and ankles.

'That'll have to be replaced.' Kevin thought.

"Hey Little One," Kevin said gently, laying a careful hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "I'm Kevin. I'm gonna take you home with me ok?"

The slave looked at him for a moment before quickly lowering his eyes and tensing his body.

"Shhhh its ok, you can look at me Little One. What's your name?" Kevin asked softly, beginning to rub his back reassuringly.

"Sh...Shawn." the slave whispered.

"Shawn. I like that name. Now, how about we get out of here?"

When the slave named Shawn nodded, Kevin helped him to his feet and wrapped him in his own royal blue cloak. Its was getting late and the temperature was dropping.

He began to lead Shawn away, passing the dealer and ignoring the offered chain leash.

"Good luck with him, you'll need it." the man called. Kevin resisted the urge to turn around and punch him.

Chap. 2

Kevin's parents were disappointed with their son's choice but Kevin couldn't be bothered to give a damn. All he knew was that this one needed him and that's all that mattered.

"Well he will need to be bathed." his mother said, resigned that her son would not change his mind. "I'll have one of the servants--"

"No. I'll do it." Kevin cut her off.

"Kevin, it isn't proper..." his father said.

"I don't care Father. I'm taking care of him, not the servants. He's mine." Kevin argued.

"Be careful Kevin or you'll become too attached." his father warned.

"Good. I don't want to abandon him." and without letting his parents reply, Kevin led his new slave out of the room, his younger brother Hunter following.

"Why'd you get him Kev? He looks pretty beat up." Hunter asked, looking the blond over.

"He was abused Hunter. I can see the pain in his eyes. I want to make him feel safe and loved." Kevin replied, guiding Shawn into his rooms.

"Abused?" Hunter looked Shawn over again and nodded.

"Do you want some help getting him cleaned up?"

"Sure. Ring for the servants. I want to get this horrible collar off him and some salve to heal up some of these scars." he told his brother. As he did, Kevin sat Shawn on the bed and took his hand. Shawn looked up curiously.

"I want to let you know right now Little One, I will never purposely harm you or treat you in any way cruel. I want you to feel safe with me." Kevin told him.

"Really?" Shawn asked, trying hard not to get his hopes up.

"Really." Kevin assured him.

"And he means it. Big Kev couldn't hurt a fly. He might spoil you to death though." Hunter added, sitting down on Shawn's other side. "Hi, I'm Hunter, Kevin's younger brother."

"Hi." Shawn said shyly.

"He's sweet, you have a good eye Kev." Hunter complimented his brother.

"Thanks. Now how about we get that nasty collar off your neck? It looks like it hurts." Kevin said.

"Its a little sore." Shawn admitted. Kevin smiled and had his brother keep Shawn calm while he broke the lock and carefully removed the cruel metal from Shawn's throat, trying to avoid pulling any skin away.

When he was done, he carried Shawn to his giant bathroom where the servants had run a hot bath in the pool sized tub.

He and Hunter cleaned all of the grime and muck from Shawn's body and hair, telling Shawn how beautiful he was every chance they got. Kevin knew that it would be a while before Shawn was able to heal, but they were taking a step in the right direction.

Chap. 3

Three months after Kevin had taken him in, Shawn was adjusted and happy. He'd been hurt and scared when he'd been brought here, but had begun to heal and learned to trust Kevin and his brothers.

The day after Kevin had saved him, Shawn had met the youngest of the royal brothers, Adam. He and Adam bonded instantly. Very much the prankster, Adam was fun, sweet, and very much like Shawn himself. Adam had quickly become Shawn's best friend.

Hunter had not been wrong in saying that Kevin would spoil Shawn rotten. He did every chance he got. He bought Shawn a custom, fur-lined, collar with his name on it that would not rub the skin on his neck raw. Shawn now had a whole wardrobe of clothes for every occasion and jewelry to match. 

But the thing that Shawn loved most was the cuddling. Kevin would cuddle wth him whenever he wanted. He could snuggle up in his lap when they were with the family, and curl up against his legs when Kevin had business to attend to. He was falling in love. Kevin was his savior, his protector, and his master and he couldn't ever repay him enough. He did have one thing he could give though.

He and Kevin had not yet had sex. Kevin had told him that whenever Shawn was ready, he was ready. It was now that Shawn felt ready to give himself to his master completely.

He and Kevin were once again cuddling in their bed when Shawn decided it was the right time.

"Master Kev?" Shawn said.

"Yes Little One."

"I'm ready to be yours. Completely." Shawn told him. Kevin gently lifted Shawn's head so he could look into his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I want you." Shawn said. Kevin smiled and rolled them so Shawn lay under him on his back.

"I'll take it slow. I want it to last." he whispered, moving to claim Shawn's mouth for a hot, passionate. Shawn responded instantly, parting his lips to grant his master better access.

"Beautiful." Kevin rasped when he broke the kiss. Shawn's beauty always took his breath away. 

He began to kiss down Shawn's neck and chest, licking a path around Shawn's nipple. He nipped it gently, making Shawn moan, and then soothed it with his tongue. Then he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment.

"Master!" Shawn called out.

"Yes Little One? Tell me what you want." Kevin teased.

"More! More of you. Please." Shawn begged.

"Can't deny you anything." Kevin said, continuing his path down Shawn's body. He carefully removed all barriers between them and ravished Shawn's mouth again.

"Turn on your side Little One." Kevin whispered in his ear and Shawn obeyed. He quickly grabbed the oil from the bedside table and drizzled some over his fingers before spooning behind Shawn. 

"You ready?" he asked softly, taking Shawn's hard cock into his hand.

"Please." Shawn groaned as Kevin began to stroke him.

Carefully, Kevin reached down and pressed the tip of his finger against the pucker Shawn's opening. Laughing when Shawn gasped in pleasure, Kevin pressed his finger inside and slowly thrust it in and out a few times before adding a second. He scissored his fingers inside Shawn and searched for that spot that would make him go wild. When Shawn let out a sort of whimpering squeel, Kevin knew he'd found it and pressed against it again.

Shawn bucked and pleaded for his master to enter him.

"Not yet Little One. We don't want Big Kev to hurt you."

Shawn turned and groaned when he saw the full size of his master standing erect.

"In time Shawn, relax and enjoy." Kevin assured him, inserting a third and fourth finger.

"PLEASE!" Shawn practically screamed.

"Alright Little One, alright. Gimme a minute." Kevin rubbed oil on himself and removed his fingers, smiling at Shawn's groan from the disappearence of the wonderful sensations. 

Kevin lined himself up and pressed passed the muscle of Shawn's opening, penetrating slowly and carefully. When fully sheathed, he stopped, waiting for Shawn to adjust to his size.

"Master. Need you. Want you." Shawn panted.

"Alright Little One. Remember, you release when I say okay?" Kevin reminded. Shawn nodded frantically, trying to force Kevin to move.

Finally he got his wish when Kevin pulled back until almost withdrawing, and then thrust back in. Shawn gave a long moan of pleasure.

"Mmmmm Little One likes that." Kevin taunted, picking up the pace a little and angling his thrusts towards Shawn's prostate. Every time he pressed against it, Shawn groaned and tossed his head. Kevin watched as his Shawn went wild and the sight aroused him even more. Soon he was pounding into Shawn, making him howl in pleasure. Seeing that Shawn was close to release, Kevin resumed stroking him.

Just as Kevin felt himself climaxing, he leaned down and said the words that would allow Shawn's release.

"Cum with me."

Both men howled as they came, the pleasure beyond any either had ever felt. Their climax triggered another reaction. Both of their left hands glowed and a golden ring appeared on their ring fingers. 

Finally they stopped coming and passed out wrapped around each other.

--

Kevin woke hours later feeling refreshed and hyper even. He glanced down at Shawn and smiled at the peaceful smile on his face. 

A sudden glint caught his eye. He spotted the ring on his finger and the matching one on Shawn's.

"Soulmate rings." he whispered in awe. Then he glanced back at Shawn.

"Soulmates. I won't have to let you go." he smiled at the thought and hugged Shawn close.

"I won't have to leave you. I'll never leave you." 


End file.
